Tangled Two
by aiko megami
Summary: Tangled; twisted together untidily. Karena kamu dan aku tidak sempurna. Bahkan dengan segala atribut yang menempel pada kita. Kita hanyalah kita, kepingan aku dan kamu yang merupakan enigma. AU. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. First Encounter

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tangled Two** **© Aiko Megami**

 **Mature Theme**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Tangled Two**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _First Encounter_

 _._

 _._

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit di tengah keramaian malam Tokyo berdiri dengan gagahnya, seakan menantang langit gulita. Membuat kecil setiap hal yang ada di sekitarnya. Membuat ciut tiap orang yang melintasinya.

Oh ya, tapi tentu ini tidak berlaku jika kamu justru adalah salah satu pemilik gedung pencakar langit itu, kan?

Siapa?

Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Seorang pria dengan lengan kemeja digulung sesiku, dua kancing pada kerahnya dibuka, mengabaikan dasi yang tidak lagi rapi, wajah tampannya terlihat lelah, duduk menghadap jendela raksasa di ruangannya menatap lika-liku kota Tokyo dari lantai teratas gedung Uchiha Corp. Tentu saja ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sang presiden direktur dari perusahaan multinasional itu. Ia seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ditemani sebotol _whiskey_ dan setumpuk berkas kerja yang harus ia periksa, malam ini akan panjang.

.

Sasuke dibesarkan untuk menjadi sempurna. Dikelilingi segala kemewahan yang ditawarkan oleh Ayah, sebagai gantinya, ia sudah belajar bisnis sejak masih di sekolah menengah. Menjadi orang seperti Sasuke, tidak mudah mencari teman, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya _silau_ akan statusnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Percintaan? Para wanita itu hanya butuh mobil dan uang, menurutnya. Menjadi orang nomor satu di perusahaan sebesar ini, _every bit of him implies power._

Jika ditanya pada orang-orang yang sehari-harinya berada di sekitar Sasuke; _partner-partner_ kerjanya di kantor, sekretarisnya, sampai sopir yang setiap hari siap untuk mengantarnya kesana kemari, Sasuke itu orang yang seperti apa, jawaban mereka pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari; _workaholic_ , dingin dan kaku, cerdas, tidak ingin dibantah, juga kharismatik. Implikasi dari kepribadiannya yang kompleks dan tertutup.

Tahun ini Sasuke genap 29 tahun. Ia sadar, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya ia memiliki pasangan. Sasuke tidak suka anak kecil. Ia pikir, ia tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal _remeh_ seperti percintaan — pernikahan. Pekerjaannya, itu yang paling penting untuknya.

Ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha, sama seperti ibu lainnya di belahan dunia manapun, tidak henti-hentinya menyuruh Sasuke untuk menikah, setidaknya, mencoba hubungan yang serius. Ibu cukup khawatir juga, sih, dengan latar belakang Sasuke yang sebegitu _impresif,_ banyak perempuan hanya akan memanfaatkannya, atau malah tidak berani sama sekali untuk mendekati anak lelakinya itu.

.

Maka karena kekhawatiran itu, kedua orang tua Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto, menawarkan sebuah _solusi_. Pagi tadi, di kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang terletak di Azabu, mereka memberi tahu Sasuke mengenai ide ini. Sasuke akan dinikahkan – dijodohkan, dengan seorang putri kolega ayahnya.

 _Arranged marriage?_

Sasuke terlihat tidak kaget. _Terlalu_ tenang malah. Mungkin ini tidak akan terlalu buruk. Orang tuanya pasti akan memilihkan perempuan terbaik, kan? Sasuke hanya meng-iya-kan saja apa kata mereka dan langsung pergi lagi menuju kantornya. Daripada disuruh mencari sendiri, makhluk bernama wanita itu terlalu rumit. Ya, menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke dan perempuan _itu_ akan bertemu akhir minggu ini, pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan antara satu sampai dua bulan ke depan.

Entahlah, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli.

.

.

Tangled Two © Aiko Megami

.

.

Sabtu pagi ini terasa sesak dan tidak menyenangkan seperti yang seharusnya. Langit cerah. Tidak terlalu panas, tidak juga terasa dingin. Tapi kenapa hatinya tidak bisa merasa sama?

.

Biasanya, pagi hari saat _weekend_ begini Hinata gunakan untuk mengganti waktu tidurnya di hari-hari lain yang tidak cukup demi menopang gaya hidup yang sehat. Terima kasih pada kuliah pagi dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk sebagai mahasiswi tingkat akhir.

Setelah bangun sekitar pukul 10, Hinata akan langsung menghubungi sahabat tersayangnya, Ino, untuk _brunch_ di restoran shabu-shabu favorit mereka. Lalu diikuti dengan yoga sampai pukul 3 sore. Kemudian mereka kembali ke rumah Hinata (atau Ino) untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi lagi, _I mean,_ malam minggu, duh?

Meski sebenarnya Hinata lebih suka tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dan berisik, ia biasanya mengikuti usulan Ino saja, sih, ke _nightclub_ atau bar paling _prestigous_ di Tokyo, berkumpul dengan teman-teman mereka yang lainnya.

 _After all,_ Hinata Hyuuga itu putri tunggal dari pebisnis kelas kakap, Hiashi Hyuuga. Walaupun dalam membesarkan Hinata, Hiashi berusaha agar anak perempuannya ini bisa hidup se 'normal' mungkin, tetap saja, terlahir dengan menyandang nama belakang yang sama dengan keluarga dengan status sosial seperti ini, _she sure is living a certain lifestyle_ yang tidak sama dengan orang-orang pada umumnya.

 _But Hinata turned out great,_ dia perempuan yang pintar, baik, dan bisa memanfaatkan kekayaan berlebih Ayahnya dengan tidak berlebihan ( _aside from the fact that she drove an e-class benz, sure._ )

Lagi pula, apa yang berlebihan dan tidak, itu subjektif, kan?

.

Jadi, Hinata berdiri di sini sekarang, di depan kaca pada dinding kamarnya. Memandangi cerminan dirinya yang menggunakan setelan baju ke-7 yang sudah ia coba sedari tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan hari ini akan memakai _summer dress_ yang simpel dan manis berwarna biru dan kuning pastel dengan _nude ankle strap heels._ Hinata terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Di bawah, mobil sudah siap menunggu untuk berangkat _brunch_ seperti biasanya _._ Namun kali ini bukan bersama Ino. Tapi bersama Ayahnya, bertemu dengan calon suaminya.

Ya, Tuhan.

Hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Hari ini. Kurang dari 2 jam lagi. Hinata terus-terusan mengulang ini di kepalanya. Mencoba mempersiapkan mentalnya agar tidak _awkward_ nanti di depan calon keluarga barunya. Tapi tetap saja belum tampak senyum manis yang biasa bertengger di paras cantiknya.

Kenapa?

Ya, tentu saja karena calon suaminya ini adalah 'pilihan' Ayahnya. Seseorang yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Hinata pernah melihat wajah calon suaminya di majalah bisnis sebagai salah satu _CEO_ muda sukses se-Asia. Hinata setuju jika dilihat dari segi kemapanan finansial, fisik, dan status sosial, siapa pun dari keluarga Uchiha pasti sudah memenuhi semuanya. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata juga seperti gadis-gadis lain pada umumnya yang mengelu-elukan cinta, apalagi di usianya yang masih cukup muda. Ia masih mengecap pendidikan sebagai mahasiswi jurusan manajemen bisnis di salah satu universitas bergengsi di Tokyo. Ia masih punya jalan yang panjang bagi kehidupannya.

Tapi memang rasa sayang terhadap ayahnya yang begitu besar mengalahkan semuanya. Hinata tahu (dan rasanya semua orang juga tahu) bahwa pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan bisnis. Meski Ayah memang sangat memanjakan Hinata, Hinata mengerti bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia sanggah. Salah satunya ini. Hinata juga sebenarnya sudah cukup lama mengira-ngira bahwa ia (pada akhirnya) memang akan dijodohkan demi kerajaan bisnis keluarganya. Ia hanya tak menyangka akan secepat ini.

.

.

Tangled Two © Aiko Megami

.

.

Sasuke memasuki restoran mewah di kawasan Shibuya yang telah di _booking_ oleh Ayahnya. Maksudnya, seluruh restoran itu sudah dipesan khusus untuk pertemuan dengan keluarga Hyuuga hari ini. Ayahnya ingin pertemuan ini bisa lebih _intimate_ dan hangat. Sasuke hanya bergumam mendengar penuturan Ayahnya, meski ia tetap berpikir bahwa ini berlebihan. Jika seperti itu lebih baik bertemu di rumah saja. Tapi Sasuke enggan berdebat.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga cukup penasaran dengan wanita yang telah dipilihkan Ayah dan Ibunya. Selama ini para wanita yang selalu mendatanginya. Mereka semua cantik dan terpelajar. Tentu saja walaupun mereka berhubungan hanya untuk _some_ _particular purpose,_ mereka bukan perempuan sembarangan. Sasuke tidak bisa asal _main_ dengan perempuan mana saja, dan sebulan kemudian kembali untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban atas kehidupan lain yang tumbuh di dalam perut, atau lebih parahnya lagi, ia bisa terjangkit _STD_. Mengerikan.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha melihat kedatangan Hiashi Hyuuga dengan sumringah. Seorang perempuan cantik yang mengikuti Hiashi dengan anggun di belakangnya adalah yang ditunggu-tunggu. Calon menantunya. Calon istri Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga.

Sasuke segera berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka yang sudah ditunggu sedari tadi.

Jadi ini, calon Ayah mertuanya, Hiashi Hyuuga, kolega perusahaan sekaligus teman dekat Ayahnya. Seorang pebisnis ulung dengan perusahaan raksasanya yang sudah berdiri dari generasi ke generasi.

Lalu pandangan Sasuke sampai pada Hinata.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Mereka biarkan itu selama beberapa detik. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Hinata akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Sasuke yang membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Dia cantik, pikir Sasuke. Sangat cantik. Matanya bulat dengan iris terang seperti bulan. Rambutnya tergerai panjang menutupi bagian belakang tubuhnya. Badannya mungil — dengan _emphasis_ di bagian-bagian yang _tepat._ Bagi Sasuke, jika hanya menilai dari tampilan fisik Hinata, perempuan itu terlihat seperti boneka keramik — _fragile, handle with care._

Mana tahan ia dengan laki-laki seperti Sasuke?

* * *

 **Tangled Two**

* * *

.

 _to be continued_

.

A/N:

CLICHE

Iya, iya, aku tahu.

Sebenernya draft awal cerita ini sudah aku tulis di tahun 2013, kemarin lagi ngecek file2 di laptop eh ternyata masih ada, lalu aku tergerak untuk ngelanjutin lagi, _so here it is_

Aku juga belum tahu cerita ini gimana akan aku (berusaha untuk) kembangkan, semoga dalam _character_ dan _story development_ nya bisa aku minimalisir ke-klise-an nya ahaha

 _be it_ plotnya atau dalam cara penyampaian tulisanku

Oh iya ini fic multichap pertamaku! Jadi aku butuh sekali respon dan masukan dari kalian2 semua

Kalo review yang aku dapat cukup untuk menunjukkan antusiasme dari para pembaca, aku akan usahakan untuk updatenya ngga lama-lama! (dan lebih panjang isi tiap chapter, _i know_ ini masih dikit:()

 _Anyway, thanks for reading!_ Jangan lupa review, ya!


	2. Do I or Do I Not?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tangled Two** **© Aiko Megami**

 **Mature Theme**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Tangled Two**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Do I or Do I Not?_

 _._

 _._

Kelima orang di situ sudah berkumpul duduk di meja dekat jendela besar yang mengarah langsung ke arah jalanan Shibuya yang selalu ramai. Macam-macam kendaraan dan pejalan kaki di trotoar seakan tidak pernah berhenti bergerak bahkan hanya untuk mengalihkan pandangan barang sebentar.

"A-aku Hinata Hyuuga" — "Salam kenal...uhm...paman dan bibi?" Suara Hinata mengalun lembut mencoba membuka percakapan. Bingung bagaimana ia harus memanggil orang tua Sasuke.

Hinata duduk di samping Ayahnya dengan anggun, berhadapan langsung dengan Mikoto.

" _No, no,_ Hinata, panggil saja ayah dan ibu," Mikoto menjawab dengan antusias, "Kau juga akan jadi bagian dari keluarga kami sebentar lagi, kan?"

Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Hinata, menunjukkan betapa senang dirinya akan pertemuan dengan perempuan yang akan menjadi menantunya ini.

Fugaku berdeham menarik perhatian, "Sasuke, perkenalkan dirimu." Kemudian memberi instruksi pada anak lelakinya yang sedari tadi belum angkat bicara.

"Ah..ya." — "Saya Sasuke Uchiha." Ia membuat kontak mata dengan Hiashi kemudian dengan Hinata. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit menunjukkan rasa hormat.

Hinata membalas perkenalan Sasuke dengan senyum yang sedikit kikuk.

 _Sial, kenapa aku jadi grogi begini,_ pikir Hinata.

"Hinata, kamu benar-benar cantik. Lebih cantik daripada foto yang kemarin Ayah tunjukkan. Ya, Sasuke? " Ibu Sasuke buka suara lagi, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit kaku. Ia sempat melotot pada Sasuke yang terlihat tidak fokus pada situasi di sini.

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Saat ini hanya tubuhnya yang ada _di sini._ Pikirannya sedari tadi berada di kantor memikirkan proposal kerja sama dari perusahaan manufaktur di Inggris yang baru sampai kemarin.

Benar apa kata Mikoto.

"T-terima kasih." Hinata membalas dengan malu-malu. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang dipoles _lipstick_ dengan warna senada bibir aslinya. Nyonya besar Uchiha juga berhasil menambah rona merah di pipinya.

"Jadi...Kalian sudah tahu, kan, tujuan dari pertemuan ini?" Hiashi akhirnya membuka pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan, "Sasuke, Hinata, pernikahan kalian ini...mungkin tidak sampai dua bulan lagi? Nanti kami yang akan mengurusnya, segala keperluan dan persiapan untuk resepsi juga adat, jika kalian mau." Lanjutnya lagi sambil ia menyesap kopi yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Kalian ingin apa untuk pernikahan kalian? Ada _request_ khusus? Ibu akan coba untuk membuat pernikahan ini yang paling megah dan mewah di tahun ini." Mikoto menambahkan dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tidak juga hilang dari wajahnya.

Memang impian setiap ibu, melihat anaknya naik ke pelaminan.

"Bagaimana dengan bulan madu? Kalian mau ke mana?" Ia mengerling sedikit pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke berjengit karena tingkah ibunya. Dia yang mau menikah tapi malah Ibunya ini yang _kesengsem_ seperti ia yang akan menikah lagi.

"Bu, tidak usahlah bulan madu segala. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor begitu saja."

Sasuke dengan jelas menolak usulan Ibunya. Kentara sekali dari raut wajahnya yang menampakkan kerutan di dahi karena mengernyit.

Hinata masih diam saja, ia butuh waktu untuk memproses semua ini.

"Hush. Sudah. Nanti, kan, bisa Ayah ngantor dulu. Lagi pula, kamu dan Hinata itu butuh mengenal satu sama lain. Jadilah pasangan _newlywed_ yang mesra seperti orang kebanyakan, ya?" Ibu menyikut sedikit tangan Sasuke sembari tersenyum penuh makna.

 _Tuhan, apa-apaan ibu ini. Tidak malu apa sama besan dan calon menantunya yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah,_ Sasuke gemas dalam hati.

"Tapi— " Hinata langsung menghentikan mulutnya sebelum bicara lebih jauh.

 _Tapi, kan, kami bukan orang kebanyakan. Orang kebanyakan tidak harus menikah dengan orang asing hanya karena bisnis,_ Hinata hampir saja keceplosan menyuarakan apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan. Bisa gawat.

"Ada apa, Nak?" Hiashi menoleh ke arah Hinata yang terlihat gamang.

Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan berpura-pura memilih aneka makanan yang tersedia di depannya, "T-tidak, Ayah."

Membiarkan para orang tua melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

.

Pertemuan mereka siang itu dilanjutkan dengan uraian perbincangan perihal resepsi pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Gedung, _wedding organizer,_ tema dekorasi, fotografer, dan vendor-vendor pendukung lainnya.

 _Ballroom_ hotel The Peninsula Tokyo yang terletak di Marunouchi telah diputuskan sebagai _venue_ di mana pernikahan akan dilangsungkan. Desain interior _ballroom_ yang modern dan kontemporer akan dipadu padankan bersama tema yang elegan juga mewah dengan skema warna; putih, _silver_ , dan _gold._

 _Lots of flowers, lots of hanging lights, and lots of money spent, obviously._

Mereka menggaet Yuki Hashimoto, _wedding planner_ yang reputasinya sudah tidak perlu disangsikan lagi. Pernikahan selebriti, seniman, sampai anak-anak pimpinan negeri. Kali ini proyeknya adalah selebrasi bersatunya dua keluarga berpengaruh di Jepang lewat pernikahan _heir_ dan _heiress_ Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

Tadinya, orang tua Hinata dan Sasuke ingin pernikahan ini lebih mengangkat suasana tradisional, tapi akhirnya tema yang kontemporer dirasa akan lebih selaras mengingat akan banyaknya tamu dari luar negeri. Para petinggi perusahaan dan pejabat pemerintahan Jepang maupun perdana menteri mancanegara termasuk dalam deretan tamu yang akan diundang. Pantas saja tuturan Ibu Sasuke tentang pernikahan ini merupakan yang _terbesar_ tidak jadi hiperbola.

 _A (sort of) royal wedding it is._

 _._

Pukul satu siang mereka selesai.

Tepat setelah Fugaku dan Mikoto berpamitan dengan Hiashi dan Hinata, sebelum mereka berpisah menuju kendaraan masing-masing, Mikoto mengusulkan ide yang sangat _cemerlang_ (bagi para orang tua, _at least_ ).

Tapi bagi Hinata dan Sasuke, mendengar itu, mereka ingin ditelan bumi.

Kurang gamblangkah ketidaknyamanan yang sejak tadi memayungi mereka?

.

.

Tangled Two © Aiko Megami

.

.

Hening.

Sinar matahari merayap di luar mencoba tembus lewat celah-celah lajur mobil yang padat di tol dalam kota.

Sasuke fokus pada jalanan yang macet dengan Hinata di kursi penumpang. Terima kasih atas usul Ibu Sasuke tadi; sekarang mereka terjebak berdua di mobil dengan kesenyapan yang memekakkan.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Tidak ada yang _ingin_ mulai bicara.

Sejak tadi Hinata diam membiarkan matanya menoleh ke sana kemari mengamati seisi mobil ini.

Interiornya serba hitam dengan jok kulit yang lembut. Cerutu disusun dengan rapi dipampang dekat _dashboard_ agar mudah diambil _._ Terdapat beberapa berkas kantor yang ditaruh di kursi belakang. Juga kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang disampirkan di balik kursi tempat Hinata duduk.

Wanginya pun seperti wangi Sasuke. Sepantun esens kayu oak atau _sandalwood._ Klasik.

Hinata hampir bisa _melihat_ kepribadian Sasuke hanya dari mobilnya.

Sekali-kali juga ia biarkan pandangannya jatuh pada laki-laki di bangku kanan yang sejak tadi tidak mengubah posisinya. Tangan kiri di _gear shift knob_ dan tangan kanannya di kemudi dengan postur tubuh yang (terlalu) tegang.

Hinata rasanya ingin berkata, _breath, Sasuke, breath. Memangnya aku menyeramkan?_

Bohong jika Hinata bilang ia tidak sedikit saja tertambat pada Sasuke meski hanya beberapa saat.

Selain dari realitas bahwa Sasuke tampak tidak peduli pada pernikahan ini, impresi pertama Sasuke pada Hinata tidak begitu buruk.

Yang terlintas di kepala Hinata saat pertama kali matanya menangkap figur Sasuke di restoran tadi?

Sasuke. Sangat. Tampan.

Demi Tuhan.

Profil samping Sasuke sedikit banyak mirip dengan Sean O'Pry. Seorang _Supermodel_ dari Georgia yang berjalan di _NYFW_ Mei kemarin.

Tubuhnya tinggi. Bahkan dengan _heels_ hampir 10 cm yang Hinata pakai, ia hanya sampai di bibirnya. Struktur wajahnya seperti dipahat. Diukir dengan teliti memastikan wujud yang ideal. Iris hitam matanya melekakan, memaksa apa-apa yang luruh pada gelapnya untuk diam dan terpesona.

"Kau ingin ke mana?"

Suara berat lelaki yang sedang memenuhi isi kepala Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke akhirnya mencoba membuka percakapan. Tidak betah dengan keheningan yang tidak juga kabur sejak tadi.

"A-apa?"

 _Ia mengajakku berbicara!_

"Kau ingin ke mana?" tegas Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Uhm.." Hinata membiarkan dirinya berpikir sebentar. _Mall,_ bioskop, _dover street market,_ taman kota?

"Sasuke ingin ke mana?" Balas Hinata akhirnya seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendongak ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor." Sasuke tidak acuh. Matanya tetap fokus pada jalanan di depan.

"Tapi, kan...ini hari Sabtu?" Mana ada kantor buka saat _weekend?_

"Begini, Hinata," — "Aku sangat sibuk. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal _tidak penting_ selain pekerjaanku."

 _Shit. Mungkin itu terlalu kasar,_ Sasuke merutuki dirinya.

Sasuke mengubah pandangannya ke kiri. Menatap wajah Hinata. Mencoba menafsirkan apa arti dibalik ekspresi perempuan indigo itu. Dahinya berkerut sedikit dan bibirnya terbuka karena helaan nafas. Ia seperti ingin bicara sesuatu tapi segan.

"Tapi untuk sekarang aku akan mengalah, untuk orang tua kita yang sepertinya menaruh terlalu banyak kepercayaan pada pernikahan ini." Sasuke berusaha melakukan _damage control_ karena tidak adanya respon dari Hinata _._ Mungkin memang cara ia menyampaikan kalimat tadi terlalu ceroboh.

Meski sepertinya kalimat yang bertujuan untuk memperbaiki keadaan itu juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Memang dasarnya Sasuke sudah begitu dalam bertutur. Tidak ada basa-basi.

"Jadi, kau ingin ke mana?" Lanjut Sasuke sambil menghela napasnya.

Hinata membiarkan kesunyian meliputi mereka lagi sebelum menjawab. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi berhasil membuatnya diam dan termenung.

Dan sebelum Hinata sadar, ia sudah menyahut pada Sasuke. Kata-kata yang jujur sedari tadi terbentuk dan lalu lalang di dalam otaknya.

"Kau sangat tidak peduli dengan pernikahan ini, ya?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Pertanyaan dari Hinata membuat napas Sasuke sedikit tertahan. Ia tidak menduga Hinata akan menanggapi seperti itu. Sasuke meneguhkan pandangannya pada mata Hinata yang ternyata juga terpaku pada dirinya. Melepaskan genggamannya pada kemudi dan memalingkan arah tubuhnya ke Hinata untuk menunjukkan gestur yang lebih serius.

"Maksudku—" Sasuke cepat-cepat buka suara berupaya untuk menjelaskan perkataannya tadi pada Hinata. Bisa gawat jika ia menangis lalu lapor pada Ayahnya.

Tapi baru mulai Sasuke bicara, Hinata sudah memotongnya.

" _No_ , Sasuke. Tidak apa." Hinata diam sebentar, "Aku mengerti, kok. Kita juga baru bertemu 4 jam lalu."

Garis-garis di wajah Sasuke melunak. Ia kira tadi Hinata akan menangis.

Hinata melanjutkan dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, "Malah aneh jika kamu terlalu antusias."

Mungkin sebenarnya perempuan ini juga berada pada perahu yang sama dengan dia. Mungkin calon istrinya ini juga tidak begitu peduli pada pernikahan ini seperti dirinya. Sasuke cukup lega mengetahui (hal yang menurutnya) fakta ini.

"Baguslah. _No hard feelings, right?"_ Sasuke mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Tangan kembali di kemudi. Pedal gas diinjak setelah akhirnya mobil di depan mereka jalan juga di tengah kemacetan ini.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak ada niatan untuk melanjutkan percakapan dengan Sasuke. Matanya fokus melihat ke jalan di depan.

"Setelah pernikahan nanti, aku harap kita juga bisa mengondisikannya dengan _pantas._ " Sasuke melanjutkan lagi. Tidak menaruh atensi pada Hinata yang memainkan jarinya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan.

 _Sudah, aku tidak mau mendengarmu bicara lagi, Sasuke._

"Kita lakukan saja semuanya seperti biasa." — " Tentu sebagai suami, segala kebutuhan finansialmu menjadi tanggung jawabku." Sasuke berhenti bicara sejenak sambil membelokkan setir ke kiri. Mereka pindah jalur untuk keluar di gerbang tol selanjutnya.

Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan dengan enteng, "Tapi selain itu, aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam hidupmu dan aku harap kau juga begitu."

Hinata terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Sasuke masih acuh pada jalanan di muka. Mendadak semuanya menjadi rumit bagi Hinata. Terlalu kompleks untuk dicerna bersamaan.

Sekarang Hinata tahu tujuan mereka.

Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, Hinata buka suara, "A-aku ingin pulang."

Meski agak bingung, Sasuke langsung setuju untuk mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya. Tidak menyadari air yang hampir menitik di ujung mata perempuan di bangku kirinya.

 _Mengapa Sasuke begitu...jahat?_

.

.

Tangled Two © Aiko Megami

.

.

Ini yang Hinata butuhkan setelah tadi melalui hari yang buruk. Berendam dengan _bubble bath soap_ favoritnya dari _Victoria's Secret_ serta ditemani aroma terapi _chamomile_ pemberian Ino dari liburannya bulan lalu ke London. Tidak lupa _playlist_ dari _Spice Girls_ yang meski kata orang-orang di sekitar Hinata sudah kuno, tetap menjadi salah satu kesukaannya.

Ya, sudah resmi Hinata deklarasikan bahwa hari ini _kacau._ Tadi sore ketika mobil Sasuke sampai mengantarnya di depan rumah, ia pamit pada Sasuke hanya dengan senyum simpul serta ucapan terima kasih, lalu langsung keluar mobil dan masuk gerbang rumahnya. Tidak ada yang lainnya. Tidak juga ia menunggu Sasuke menanggapi. Lagi pula, Sasuke pun langsung juga pergi lagi. Tidak menunjukkan kepedulian sedikit pun, apalagi bertanya pada Hinata dirinya kenapa.

"Laki-laki seperti itu yang akan jadi suamiku.." Hinata menggumam sendiri mengingat-ingat kejadian di mobil tadi. Lantas menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam air berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang Sasuke.

Bagi Hinata, Sasuke telah berhasil menghancurkan segala fantasinya mengenai sebuah pernikahan yang bahagia. Seperti yang sering ia lihat di majalah dan novel yang sering ia baca. Macam suami yang akan _head over heels_ pada istrinya. Macam suami yang tidak akan menyuruh calon istrinya untuk tidak mencampuri hidupnya. Sepertinya itu semua tinggal mimpi.

"Aargh!" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kembali ke permukaan dengan menjerit. Upaya untuk sedikit melepas stresnya.

Hinata edarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Ruangan ini di desain khusus dengan permintaan Hinata. Bernuansa putih dengan lantai kayu. Konter wastafel sekaligus meja _vanity_ juga berwarna putih dengan aksen perak. Hampir seluruh dinding di atas konter dilapisi kaca dengan rak-rak di kanan kirinya. Berisi segala macam _toiletries,_ parfum, _make up_ , dan produk perawatan wajah milik Hinata.

Lalu mata Hinata sampai ke tubuhnya yang berada dalam air. Ia telusuri tangan dan kaki jenjangnya. Ia sentuh juga leher, dada, sampai perutnya.

 _Nanti, bisa saja aku sedang mandi kemudian Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk dan itu tidak akan menjadi tabu...karena aku sudah jadi istrinya. Pasti ia sudah lihat semuanya, kan?_

Tanpa sadar Hinata membiarkan pikirannya berkelana terlalu jauh. Terlalu liar.

"Astaga!" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Apa yang aku pikirkan!"

Buru-buru ia bangkit dari _bath tub_ , mengambil handuk yang tersampir di _handle_ yang menempel pada dinding. Mengeringkan tubuhnya asal-asalan dan melilitkan handuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian segera berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

Hinata benar-benar butuh pengalih perhatian. Sembari memilih-milih baju di kamarnya, segera ia telepon Ino untuk menjemputnya di rumah.

 _Ino, temanmu ada yang punya event opening night bar baru di Ginza, kan? Ayo ke sana!_ begitu ucap Hinata.

Kalau sudah begini, Ino tahu pasti ada _sesuatu._ Jarang Hinata menjadi yang mengajak Ino untuk pergi ke tempat seperti itu. Karena itu, langsung Ino iyakan ajakan Hinata yang tidak terdengar seperti Hinata yang biasanya.

.

Mungkin saja, barangkali, di hati terdalamnya, Hinata sebenarnya tidak benar-benar keberatan dengan pernikahan ini. Setelah pertemuan tadi, malah ia tidak benar-benar ingin pernikahan ini tidak terjadi.

Siapa yang tahu?

* * *

 **Tangled Two**

* * *

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

A/N:

Ya aku lah yang tahu! #EH hahahahahahaha

 _First of all,_ aku mau bilang terima kasih dulu sama kalian semua yang sudah memberi aku segala macam feedback di kolom review! Terima kasih banyak banyak! seneng banget aku ternyata lumayan juga yang tertarik sama cerita ini ehehehehe

Lalu, aku juga ingin bales beberapa review nih;

1\. Untuk penggunaan bahasa inggris dalam fic ini, sepertinya akan terus seperti ini deh, tentu saja akan tetap aku pastikan supaya gak banyak2 banget juga

Tapi memang dalam penulisanku, seringkali ada beberapa hal atau ungkapan2 atau istilah yang menurutku lebih baik ditulis dalam bahasa inggris, kalo di translate malah jadi aneh (buatku)

2\. Penggunaan kata (sih) itu setahuku hanyalah kata tambahan atau penegas, _it doesnt really have a distinct meaning,_ kalo di kbbi sih ditulis; memang/sebenarnya, untuk menyatakan kebimbangan, dll

disini aku menggunakan (sih) biar ngga terlalu kaku aja hehe

3\. Italic di fic ini digunakan untuk penggunaan bahasa asing, pemikiran2 tokoh, dan pemberian emphasis, maaf jika rancu ya, aku lupa ngasih tau he

Oh iya poin 2 dan 3 itu untuk yuki ryota, terima kasih atas review kamu yang mendetail, ya!

.

 _Anyway,_ ini chapter 2 untuk kalian semua!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian-kalian yang sudah ngasih _reviews, favorites, and follows! All are appreciated!_

.

 _Tell me whatever you think!_ Tebak-tebak juga dong kira-kira mereka ini nantinya akan gimana ;p

 _Thanks for reading!_ Jangan lupa review lagi untuk chapter ini, ya!


End file.
